You and I
by Queen Vic
Summary: A story with a cute relationship between Ana and Christian. To enlight your mood! (It was Rated M for a small part of sex) ]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Fifty Shades Trilogy, but I do own this story, so please respect. **

~~~~~~_X_X_X_X_X_~~~~~~

**YOU AND I**

It is ten o'clock in the evening, and Christian is working late, again. He is in his study, in a videoconference with some Taiwanese who has shown interest in a deal. I know he is mad at the guy, and the conference is getting pretty loud from Christian's screams, so I rather stay away until he gets it covered.

The kids are already fast asleep in their bedrooms, and I'm in my bedroom, reading a manuscript, but it is really dull and the writer is going nowhere with the story, so I decide to close my workday. I get up from the bed, stretch out and go to the bathroom. I take off my clothes and slip on a silky pink nightgown and the matching robe. This outfit makes me feel gorgeous, and I was really hoping to help Christian steam off, since this is the only way he can relax properly when he is stressed with his work. I'm really glad I'm the only one who can make him feel this way.

Right when I'm finishing rinsing my mouth, I feel someone behind me. I look up just to find Christian's grey-eyed gaze. He moves and puts his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, my back to his front. He kisses my neck, and moves up to my temples, and then to my earlobe, where he softly bites.

"Hmmm" – I moan silently, feeling his erection pressing against my backside.

"You. Are. Very. Beautiful. Tonight, Mrs. Grey" – He murmurs between kisses in my neck.

I moan again. It is the only sound I can make.

"I need you, baby. Come to bed." – He whispers and shivers run through my body. I nod, and he grabs my hand and pushes me to the bedroom. I sit on the bed, and raise my arms. Christian pulls my nightgown up and once I'm only in my panties in front of him, he lays down over me, his arms on either side of my body, holding his weight.

"Undress me."

I nod and pull his tie, throwing it on the floor with my nightgown, and then start unbuttoning his shirt. Once I'm done, I pull his shirt down his shoulders and arms, and again throw it on the floor, with the other pieces of clothes.

He is wearing those gray sweatpants that hang from his hips, so I watch him intently before I hook my fingers into his waistband and pull his pants and underwear down at once, freeing his erection. He rises for a while to step out of the pants, and then lies down again.

Looking inside my eyes, he sweetly passes his hands over my breasts and down through my belly and towards my sex. His hand hovers over my sex and he slips two fingers inside me, excruciatingly slowly, and quickly take them out, leaving me hanging.

"You never seem to disappoint, Mrs. Grey. You're so wet, baby." – He says through clenched teeth, his breath hitching.

I pass my hand over his chest, up his neck and caress his sweet face and his soft stubble. He moans, and oh-so-slowly buries himself into me. He starts to move, gently and slowly, appreciating the moment. Right now, we are making love. We only care about making this last, like it is our last night together.

We find a rhythm, and move together, giving each other all we can offer, and willingly receiving all the other has to give. My insides liquefy, and I feel the tension building. My body starts to quiver under his expert touch.

"Give it to me, Ana. I need to feel you."

His words are my undoing, and I burst out around him, at the exact same time he stills and climaxes inside me. He drops over me, exhausted, and all I can do is run my fingers over his back. He looks up, with a tired smile on his lovely face, and kisses me chastely.

"Oh, Ana, what would I do without you? You're the only one who can make me let go of all my problems. Thank you, baby."

"We aim to please, Mr. Grey."

He rolls over, and we lay down next to each other, in our post coital glow. Words aren't needed at this moment. I just need him, and he just needs me, forever.

~~~~~~_X_X_X_X_X_X_~~~~~~~

We are still in bed. I slipped my nightgown over again and Christian has his pajama pants on. We're just lying together, and talking to each other.

"So, everything's ok?" – I ask, concerned.

"I'm working on it. But that fucker is making me nuts…" – He trails off, not wanting to talk about this subject.

"Everything will work out fine. Christian, you're Mr. Control Freak. I can't imagine a situation you don't have under your control…"

He bursts out laughing.

"Yeah, that's true most times, though I can think about a few situations I didn't had under my control."

"Sure… Give me one example"

His eyes go dark, and he hesitates, but answers me. "Well, when that fucker Hyde hurt you, and you were in the hospital. I wish I could make you wake up, I prayed for you to wake, but you never did…"

"Yeah, but now I'm here. And you still are Mr. Control Freak with quite a taste for kinky fuckery."

"You think so low of me, Mrs. Grey…" – He says, pretending he is outraged. – "But you love the kinky fuckery."

"I do… Very much."

He kisses me passionately. Oh Lord, I love this man.

"You know, I was thinking these days about our making out session in the TV room. Remember that?"

"How could I ever forget? It was the best making out session I've ever had. Though we didn't really make out, am I right Mr. Sex on Legs?" – I grin at him, lighthearted. This is my playful Christian. "But why were you thinking about that day?"

"Oh, well. I remembered we were watching 'The X-Files' , and you told me it was past your time, and I said you were so young, and it got me thinking… What if I had met you when you were still underage?"

"I don't know, Mr. Grey…" – I smile lightly.

"I wouldn't be able to be with you. Oh, I would go crazy."

"I bet you would. You can't live without me…" - I say jokingly and kiss his cheek.

"Fair point well made, as ever, Mrs. Grey."

"But answer me something, Mr. Grey. Would you wait for me?"

"I'd wait my whole life for you, Mrs. Grey. I can't imagine myself without your love. But I'd probably stalk you more than I ever stalked anyone until you turned 18."

"Oh, but if I was 18, I wouldn't hook up with you, Mr. Grey." – I shake my head convincingly. Thought this is probably not true.

"What? Why not?" - He puts his hand over his mouth and gasps.

"I would be too young for you. I don't believe my parents would approve this relationship." – I shake my index finger between us.

"I can be very convincing, Mrs. Grey."

"I know you can. But you would not convince Ray, even in a million years."

"Oh, then I'm glad I met you when you were already 21." – He smiles and his body covers mine, his legs pinning me in place and his hand holding both mine over my head.

"Round two, Mr. Grey?" – I ask, grinning, but already feeling my insides liquefy.

"Of course. To celebrate."

"Celebrate what? That you met when I was overage? – I narrow my eyes at him.

"Can you see a better purpose?" – He says, leans in to kiss me, and tickles my sides a little.

That's when we hear a timid knock on the door. Christian growls, and it seems he will ignore the knock, but then rolls over, with a grumpy expression.

"Hey, it's your son. You gotta love him."

"Oh, I do. But only when he doesn't interrupt us."

I laugh loudly.

"You think this is funny, Mrs. Grey?" – He asks, and his voice is like heaven to my body.

"I do. We'll do this later, baby. We've got time. Is forever good enough for you?"

"Very, very good."

Teddy knocks again, stronger this time.

"Come in, baby boy." – I say, louder, and he pushes the door open. "What's it?"

"Oh, mommy, I had a bad dream." – He almost cries. My heart swells.

"Come here with mommy and daddy. Tell me all about your dream." – Christian says, his voice a lot softer.

Teddy walks over to the bed, and when he reaches us, he stretches and manages to climb the bed on his own. My little boy is growing up. He crawls over to us, and lies down between Christian and me.

"What did you dream about?" – I ask, with my hand making circles in his hair, trying to comfort him.

"Monsters. Big green monsters that were trying to get me, mommy. It was so scary."

I stifle a laugh, and roll my eyes. Kids… Then I bend down to kiss his cheek and pass my arms around his waist, pushing him to me.

"It's ok now, baby. It was just a dream. The monsters will not catch you."

Christian holds his hand and kisses his knuckles. With us both comforting Teddy, he soon falls asleep.

Christian sighs, but I know he likes this. He is feeling the same way I feel. We want these moments with both Teddy and Phoebe to endure, because we know that soon enough they'll grow up, head off to college and live their lives, and we'll be left on our own, just me and Christian. And though Christian wants to be alone with me all the time, he will miss the kids more than anything, just like I will.

"Oh, Ana. Soon he won't be afraid of monsters anymore. He's growing up so fast. I can't believe he is already 4."

"Yeah, neither can I. But then we'll have Pheebs to comfort. You are her hero, Christian. Prepare yourself to check for monsters under the bed and inside the closet."

"I'm ok with that. I just don't want them to grow up. They exhaust me, but it's so good having them around. You and the kids make my days worth it."

"Back at you, Mr. Grey. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, baby. Always."

"Great. You better love me, Christian." - I laugh, and gently caress his face.

"I'll take our son back to his bed." – He says, and rises carefully, and then takes Teddy in his arms. He walks to his bedroom and soon enough, he is back.

"So, Mrs. Grey…" – He says with a devilish grin, and I instantly know where this is going.

"What?" – I say, and slowly rise from the bed.

"I think we were doing something before we were rudely interrupted by our lovely son."

"And?"

"And I want to continue what we were doing." – He cocks his head to one side, trying to understand what I'm doing.

"Well, you gonna have to catch me first, Mr. Grey." – I give him a face-splitting grin and run.

~~~~~~_X_X_X_X_X_~~~~~~~

**N/A: So, what did you think? This was just an idea I had, to show what I thought could happen after FSF. This is purely for fun. A light story to enlighten your mood. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review. It'll make my day. I'm thinking of writing a long fanfic with these two, but it's just an idea, so tell me if you'd read it.**

**Thanks for reading this.**

**Laters, babies!**

**Vic x.**


End file.
